Simple Yet Perfect
by DeathEater'sDaughter
Summary: What happens after the war when a marriage law puts these to together? What will happen? What will be unexpected? *My first fanfic so please don't review harshly* Rated T because I am paranoid
1. Results and First Dates

Results and First Dates

Hermione P.O.V

3 days ago I completed a test for the Ministry of Magic. I hope I get Ron as my result. Ron is my crush. The results have arrived and all my friends are here. Ginny, Luna, Harry, Ron, Katie Bell, Neville, George, Lavender, and the Patil twins. We decided we would draw names out of a hat and I am the drawer. "Padma you go." "Okay… From you test we have matched you with Ron Weasley." It falls so silent you can hear a pin drop. I speak up trying to hide how disappointed I am. "Good for you Padma! You've got matched with great man. He's obviously perfect for you." I know I'm overdoing it. Ginny knows this because she says: "Who's next Mione?" I draw out Ron then, "George, your turn." "Okay. Yada, yada yada, Angelina Johnson. Excellent." Neville got Hannah Abbot, Harry got Parkinson, Katie got Dean, Luna got Blaise Zabini, Lavender got Seamus (her crush), Parvarti got Michael Corner, and Ginny got Malfoy. Charlie walks in at the same moment as I am to read my results. For some very odd reason we read our results at the same time. His voice blocks mine, then mine his. It sounded like this.

"Hermione…" "Weasley…"

I look down at the floor as the realization hits me. I am going to have to marry Charlie Weasley.

Two days ago Charlie called me and asked me to go to dinner with him. I said yes and he mentioned to wear hiking clothes. When does dinner involve hiking? At this current moment I am sitting on my front porch swing. Wearing skinny jeans which hug my body, sneakers, and an old t-shirt. I swing, back and forth, back and forth, in a daze. Then I pull out of my daze when I see Charlie walk up my front steps. I study him quickly, so quickly he doesn't even notice. His arms are muscled from his work, burn marks on his body, callused hands. He looks good in his jeans and old Quidditch shirt. "Ready to go?" "Yep. But when does dinner involve hiking?" "You'll see." We walk through the woods all the way to a meadow. I see a simple picnic set up. Nothing special. Paper plates, plastic cups and silverware, food in storage containers, a blanket, and a couple of pillows. It is simple… simple yet _perfect_.

The next thing I notice is Charlie putting a blind fold over my eyes. I grab his wrists. "What are you doing?" "Do you trust me?" I nod. "Okay now follow my voice." And that is what I do. I follow his voice. Then I bump into something and land on my back. "_Oof._ What did I just bump into?" I say. "Me. Let me help you up." He helps me up and I remove the blindfold. "What do we do now?" "Depends. What do you want to do?" I eye a tub of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I bend down and open the container, and then I pick one out. "Eat this." I say with a smirk worthy of a Slytherin. "Should I be warned?" "Maybe. Or maybe not." He puts it in his mouth and chews. His face twists in revulsion. "Gross. That was earwax." I laugh as hard as I can. This continues like this until… "Bogies! That was absolutely ungodly!" I toss a bean at him and he tosses on back. A food fight commences. Then a game of tag followed by hide and seek. "You can't hide from me Charlie. I will find you." But someone pulls me behind a tree and I scream. "Shhh. Shhh. It's me. Shhh." "Don't you ever scare me like that again." The memory of the man in the mask is horrifying. I begin to hyperventilate and then I am gasping for air. "Hermione are you okay?" "Y-y-yes. I 'm sorry." I sink down to the ground wishing to go home. And that is what I do. I pack up the picnic with Charlie and he takes me home. Then I find a note on the table.


	2. Save Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I wish I owned them but I sadly do not.**

**Please review and follow! **

**Save Me**

**Hermione P.O.V.**

I slowly inch to the table and pick up the note.

If you ever want to see your little Weasley boyfriend again you have to come to me.

L

"Well Miss Granger here you are." "Stay away from me." I say and inch to the wall. "Don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you." "You've already hurt me Malfoy. The man in the mask." "Oh I didn't hurt you then Miss Granger. But I will if you don't come with me." He grabs my wrist and he dissapparates me trying to get free. And then I am thrown in a cellar at Malfoy Manor. I hate it here and my forearm begins to hurt. The word 'Mudblood' was etched into my skin.

**Charlie P.O.V.**

It's been 3 weeks since I last talked to Hermione. Since anyone has talked to her. "Ginny?" "I haven't seen her Charlie. But I think she was kidnapped. I found this on her kitchen table." She passes me a note which I read over and over. "Who's L?" "I don't know." "Did you just say 'L'?" "Draco! You are here!" Ginny exclaims. "Hey. Charlie can I see that note?" I hand it to him and he reads then gulps. "What?" I say. "I know where she is. I should have known after fi-." Ginny cuts him off. "Well where is she?" "Where everyone else goes missing. The cellar in Malfoy Manor." My jaw drops and I glare at me. His hands go up. "I had nothing to do with this. This is all my father's doing." Ginny is biting her fingernails. "Sis? What's up?" "We have to save her don't we?" Draco and Ginny exchange a look. "It'll be very very difficult but it will be possible. We will have to plan." Draco says.

We are in the sitting room for hours. Draco raises his head. "Ginny you'll come and me. Two or Three hours later Charlie you say you need to speak with her. If mum answers she'll send you up. If dad answers he will send her down. If dad comes in Ginny you leave your jacket. Charlie volunteers to get it but Ginny comes with you anyways. After that we wing it." "Sounds like a plan." I say. Ginny nods. A phone rings. "It's Hermione's. I found it at her apartment," She picks up the phone and flips it open. "Hello?" She pauses for a moment. I assume the other person is talking. "No she is not here right now. This is her friend Ginny Weasley. Can I take a message?" She writes down a few words and a phone number. "Okay. I'll get that to her as soon as possible." She slips the note into her pocket and hangs up then slips the phone in the same pocket as the note. "What was that all about?" "Uhh…." "Ginny?" "Uhm… she'd murder me if I told you. She'll tell you when she is ready. We should go over the plan again."

The plan is enacted. I am on my way to Malfoy Manor, praying that Narcissa Malfoy answers. I don't pray, ever have, but this is one instance when I should. When I get to the door I knock. I wait my heart pounding. The door opens. "Can I help you?" IT's Mrs. Malfoy. Thank Merlin. "Uhm yes. Can you show me where my sister is? She is supposedly here." "Of course, follow me." She leads me to a room. "She is in there." She lowers her voice to a whisper. "I know why you're here. I should warn you that Lucius is asleep. And that there are more girls there than you think." Then she walks away. I go into the room. "Ready? Your mum told me your father is sleeping." "Great." He says sarcastically. "But since I am the only one who can go in there we can only save two." Ginny gasps. "You mean to say that there is more than one girl in there." "Sadly, yes. Hannah Abbot, Pansy Parkinson, Katie Bell was added a couple of days ago and there are more." "Who has been in there the longest?" I ask "Pansy." "I was afraid you would say that. Let's go."

We head down to the cellar quietly so we do not wake up Mr. Malfoy. Draco opens the door and I hear shackles move. "Shhh. I am not here to hurt you. I can't set all of you free though I wish I could." I hear him open two pairs of shackles and then I hear 3 pairs of feet moving. I hear a crash from upstairs. Pansy surfaces first, squinting in the light, then Draco, who is looking upward, then "Hermione" I whisper. Before we know it Draco says, "Go. He is coming." I take Hermione's hand and disapparate.

**At the Burrow Hermione P.O.V.**

"Who's there?" Ron calls as he inches around the corner. "Ron, you great prat, chill. It's us." Charlie says. He lowers his wand till he sees Pansy. I am feeling dizzy. I am not shocked. I get dizzy all the time now. I sit down on the couch. "Dizzy again Hermione?" Pansy asks. "Yeah. But I'll be fine." I see Ginny pull something out of her pocket. And she hands it to me. "What is this?" I ask. "It's a phone number. She's alive."


	3. A Secret Told

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That belongs to J. . **

**A Secret Told**

**Hermione P.O.V.**

I feel my face flood with joy. "She is?" I ask my voice full of excitement. "Who is alive?" asks a very confused Charlie. The joy and excitement leave me and change to worry and fear. "Uhh… I'll tell you later. Now I have to go back to my flat and get my phone." I get up. "Hermione, you left this with me by accident." Charlie says and hands me my wand. "Thank you." I say. "Mione wait. Your phone is on my beside table. I took it from your flat. Feel free to use my room." I go upstairs to Ginny's room and cast silencing charms on the door. I personally don't want Charlie to eavesdrop or anyone else for that matter.

I dial the number. "Hello this is the Romanian Girls Orphanage." "Hello. I am Hermione Granger. You called me about a little girl." "Oh Miss Ganger, yes, Evangeline is still here. No one can adopt her till you give the say so." "Uhm... Could I have her instead? I thought she was dead, but I want her in my life." "Of course when can you get her?" "In about twenty minutes. Is that a problem?" "No ma'am. I will make sure she is ready." "Thank you." I say then hang up. I turn around and almost bump into Charlie. "Charlie! How much did you hear?" Please let it not be the entire conversation. "You said twenty minutes when I walked in." Thank Merlin. "Oh… well I have to go." I begin to walk past him when he takes my arm. I tense. Although his touch was light and I could easily get away from it I don't out of a fear that has been instilled in me. "Hermione, you are keeping something from a lot of us aren't you?" "I'm sorry Charlie. I really am." I pull my arm from his grasp and run down the stairs. "Take me there." I say Ginny. "They are letting you get her?" I nod so no one can hear me. Pansy comes in hanging up on Ginny's phone. "Hermione please take me with you." The look in her eyes gives it all away. "Of course." Ginny looks at me like I am crazy. "It's fine Gin." We side along apparate to Romania.

**Romanian Girls Orphanage**

I enter the office with Ginny, Pansy, and her son Gabriel. "Pot să vă ajut?" I look at the woman confused but apparently Pansy speaks Romanian. "Da. Sunt aici pentru a ajuta la prietenul meu ia fiica Evangeline Reacredință." "Un moment, vă rog." And she leaves. We sit in silence for a few moments till the women returns with Evangeline. "Este aceasta o?" "Da. Mulțumesc." The women hands me some papers and I fill them out. "Ea este acum a ta. Bună ziua." She sits behind her desk again and I feel a weight added to my right leg. I look down and see Evangeline hanging on my leg. She has bright blue eyes that are absolutely beautiful, but it makes me cry to know that they have nothing to do with me. They just remind me of the tragic event that gave her to me. At least she doesn't have the white blond hair. Ginny nods to me and we disapparate back to the Burrow.

**The Burrow**

"Are you sure you two want to do this?" Ginny asks us and Pansy nods. She isn't ashamed of her son. I'm not ashamed of my daughter, just afraid of the way they might take it. Especially Charlie. Evangeline pulls my sleeve. "Don't be ashamed of me momma." "I'm not pumpkin." I nod to Ginny and she opens the door and heads in with Pansy following her. I pause a moment and look at my daughter then head inside.

**Charlie P.O.V.**

I stare when I see Hermione walk in. I feel my jaw open. Pansy and Hermione have children? Merlin's pants. I am shocked beyond belief, I am lost for words. "Someone care to explain?" Harry says. At least he can talk. "Because I did not expect to see this." I see Hermione pale. "Harry's right. This is the last thing I expected." I say. I still can't believe it; these kids are 5 years old. "Uhm... this is my daughter Evangeline M-ma-malfoy and her half-brother Gabriel, Pansy's son." Hermione says. I can see her grip the little girls hand a tad bit tighter. I glance around the room and see everyone's confused faces. The only one who isn't confused is Ginny. What is this supposed to me? I glance quickly to Ron and I can see his face contorting in rage. He stands up, making a thumping noise as he does. "You had a kid with Draco Malfoy?!" He doesn't even try to hide how mad he is. "I don't think that is what she meant, Ron." I say not even knowing what she could mean. But the look on her face tells me Ron is incorrect in his suspicion. I have a suspicion, but I sure hope that I am wrong. Ronald stares at me. "What else could she mean?!" "I… We… w-w-we-were…" Hermione manages to stutter out. "Can't say it? I don't blame you." Pansy says to her. She faces the rest of us. "We were raped by Lucius Malfoy. Gabriel is 6 and Evangeline is…" she doesn't even know. "I'm 5." The little girl says. Her bright blue eyes are derailing. Then it hits me, like a slap in the face. Not only do I have to marry Hermione. I have to be a father to Evangeline as well. That is the final straw for me. I get up and take Hermione by the arm and lead her outside.

**Hermione P.O.V.**

"Charlie? What-?" I manage to say before Charlie cuts me off. "You mean to say that you have a five year?" He sounds a little frustrated and his grip on my arm is tightening. I feel the tears burning the back of my eyes. "I-I-I di-di-didn't even kn-know she was a-alive till th-th-thirty minutes ago." I begin to cry and try to get my arm out of his grasp. He lets go of my arm but holds my hand lightly. To make sure I don't get away I guess. "M-Malfoy has b-b-been after me since Evangeline was born." I stopped crying and my voice gains strength as I talk. "He wants to hurt her. I am all she has. I just want you to be there to protect her. Please?" He pauses and I grow worried. "Of course. But the other girls in the cellar, we have to save them." "But so much could go wrong." "I know that. But you know some of those girls and you don't want them to have to go through this Hermione. I know that you wouldn't wish this on anyone, even the person you hate the most." And he is right of course. I wouldn't wish this on anyone. I begin to feel dizzy but I ignore it, this happens all the time now. "I would love to help them Charlie but I can't risk going back there and…and…" I bring my hands to my head and its all I can focus on, how dizzy I am. Charlie is looking at me funny but I can barely see it, as my vision is beginning to blur. My knees give out and I fall on the ground.


	4. Worse than I thought

**Sorry for the wait. I lost my notebook that I had written the story in. I had to find it. I don't own Harry Potter that belongs to J. **

**Thank you to: **__** and **_**Contagious-Anime-Obsession**_** for their reviews.**

**Enjoy**

**Worse Than I Thought**

**Hermione P.O.V.**

"Hermione?" I hear Charlie say but it sounds like it is underwater. Everything is blurry and shaky. I feel someone touch my arm and I flinch, it could be anyone. "Shhh. I won't hurt you." It's Charlie so I relax but only for a moment. The dizziness takes over and I loose conciseness.

I wake up and look around. This room doesn't look at all familiar to me and I begin to panic. A large group of people are here and I don't know who they are. A large group of red heads, who I assume are related. A girl with brown hair and green eyes is holding a little boys hand. He looks like her. And when I see a blond boy with grey eyes, I flinch. They look familiar in a bad way. "Who are all of you and why am I here?" "Don't you remember us?" the dark haired girl says. I shake my head. "I'm Pansy Parkinson. And this is my son Gabriel. Next to me is Draco Malfoy," the last name is vaguely familiar. She points to each red head and says their name. "Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley. Then we have Ron, Percy, Bill, George, and Ginny. And the dark haired man is my fiancé Harry." Nothing comes to memory, did I lose it? A man walks in, holding a little girls hand. Evangeline that is the little girl. The man is muscled, burned, stocky, strong, has callused hands and red hair. I see something float into memory. _Charlie walks in and for some reason we say our results at the same time. His voice drowning out mine at first, then mine drowning out his. "Hermione…" "Weasley." I see his face contort in repulsion. "Gross! That was earwax!" _"Charlie?" I say. He smiles at me, his eyes twinkling. "Mummy!" Evangeline yells. I open my arms, waiting for her to run into them. She runs and jumps onto the bed and into my arms. I hug her and kiss her hair, it smells like strawberry shampoo. I see Mrs. Weasley smile. "Come along everyone let's give them some privacy." Pansy holds out her hand. "Evangeline sweetie. Come along." She crawls off the bed and takes her hand. Pansy leads her out of the room.

"Charlie what happened to me? Why am I here?" "You had a tumor on your brain. You kept getting dizzy. It was a symptom of the tumor. They removed it with a mixture of spells and a couple of potions. You have been unconscious for 3 days." "Where did the tumor come from?" "Nobody knows. They think it was hereditary and someone in your family had one. But we couldn't know for sure." "Am I going to be okay?" "Yes. You are going to be okay." "What about my memory?" "That might take a while. Your physical state is in good condition. We are actually going to take you home today. You have suffered from amnesia caused by the cure they gave you. You are expected to remember all of it. But they don't know how long you will be without it." I know my memory will return. I can feel it.


	5. Author's Note

**I have decided to stop working on Simple Yet Perfect. I had been thinking about it for a while but a review from a reader made me stop quicker. I never explained anything and I could've done a better job. I may try to write it again but this is the end of Simple Yet Perfect. Thanks to the readers and reviewers. I am so sorry I have decided to stop writing this story. Especially if you enjoyed it.**


End file.
